I DARE YOU
by SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne
Summary: Story goes as: we have 3 copycats, Kathy, Elle and Bella. Caring Kathy, uncaring Elena and Bella with no emotion. Happens when Klaus is breaking curse and after. Bella as Bella you never saw, Klaus and Damon possible love interests,Stefan is in jam with Elena, Bonnie on Kathy's side, Jeremy in between and story ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

** I DARE YOU**

**This is Bella/Rose/ Katherine story**

All along I knew that Edward would break up with me, but I didn't bother. I knew it will happen, but apparently Edward didn't. It was my birthday and I was opening stupid gifts, well most of them were stupid, but Rosalie's. Rosalie gave my necklace, special one. It was vervain necklace.

I tried to open gift from Carlisle and Esme, plane tickets, I could bet. The two stupid vampires packed it in silver paper with ribbon and of course I got cut. And since then everything went in slow motion, everybody's eyes except for Rosalie's went black and Jasper lounged at me. How nice. I had only second to think and I chose to survive. I needed to be alive because I needed someone else dead and if I die now someone else dies along with me.

"Rose!" I screamed. I knew that she can protect me.

Rosalie was in front of my before I blinked. She garbed Jasper and snapped his neck. His body fell on floor. Annoying vampire pixie of Alice screamed in horror. I mean seriously? He isn't even dead, just unconscious. Rose came to me and hugged me tightly. It was her job to protect me. Vampire family didn't know what just happened. THey all thought that Rosalie hates me. Oh, how wrong were they.

Rosalie and I are best friends. I was found years ago by Katherine Pierce and Rose came with her. Katherine is on run for 500 years. She is running from Klaus who is oldest vampire in history. Some say that he is older than pyramids in Egypt, but they are wrong. Katherine is doppelgänger which appears every 500 years and she was first one so that makes Klaus a lot younger that it seems. Why is Katherine interest in me? Easy, I am another doppelgänger. But I am not the only one. There is Elena, my long-lost sister who lives in Mystic Falls and is in love with both Salvatore brothers. In on hand she is so like Katherine who wanted both brothers, but Katherine at least admitted that she only loved Stefan. Maybe Katherine is manipulative bitch, but from what I see my sister is on another level of that. I never actually met Elena, but I think that she is actually a lot worse than Katherine.

Rosalie Hale met Katherine when she was human and she wanted to become vampire like Katherine. Rosalie was engaged to Royce King II, but she absolutely hated him. So she made deal with Katherine, but Katherine didn't change her. You see there is two kinds of vampires, cold ones and original vampires and Rosalie is Cold one. Carlisle changed her when he found her almost dead on street. Royce? No, Katy and Rose killed him. Kathy needed Cold one to who she can trust with me. When Carlisle found Rosalie on street she was perfectly fine, it was all witch craft. Even her transformation to Cold one was painless. Since then Rose is mopping around how she hate this life and so one, but she is just lying. Well not about everything. Rose wanted to be vampire, but she became sparkling fairy. But, this problem can be fixed.

And finally there is me. The doppelgänger. Kathy knew that I will be born and when, but she couldn't be with me so she found Rose. I will help her with killing Klaus. How? Easy, he knows about Elena, but not about me. I will take Elena's place in sacrifice. So Rose and Kathy found me and in few years she dragged whole family of sparklepires in Forks. Edward fell in love with me and Rosy acted like she hates me. Oh, and I actually met Salvatore brothers. Well not both, just Damon and he is hot. But stupid, we planed it. Damon was passing through town and I crashed my car in lake . Kathy and I planed it, we knew that he will hear crash and come to see. I played unconscious and he pulled me out of water. Dude was totally freaked when he saw me.

Damon was not so long ago obsessed with Kathy and when he saw me, her perfect copy, he became obsessed with me. Very same thing happened with Elena she crashed in water and Stefan saved her. After crash, Katherina compelled nurses and they said to Damon that my name is Elena and that I live in Mystic Falls. Next day I was out of hospital and Kathy made me disappear. We knew that Damon will look for me and he did. He was in Mystic Falls before sunset. And there he met Elena, real Elena and became obsessed with her, but only because of me. Poor guy, Stefan was in town too.

Why did we do that? Easy, Salvator are known for their past with Kathy and if they found her look-alike that would attract attention in vampire world. Mostly Klaus's attention. And that is our thing. We need to kill him and we will, I will. For Katerina Petrova!

Rose released me from hug and well, now is time to show our real selves. I hope that sparklepires will not fall in a coma, I am not doctor.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DARE YOU**

**Chapter two**

**I am so sorry for long wait my laptop broke. So enjoy and sorry for mistakes.**

Vampire family was recovering from shock, pretty badly if I could add. Poor sparklepires. Rose started cleaning my small cut while poof fairies were trying to control their blood lust.

"So uncontrollable huger Rosie? You feel it to?" I asked her.

"Yes Bell, I do. And before you say you are sorry for this… don't. I chosen this. I wanted to live forever. I wanted to experience life and hunger is price I pay. Oh, and one more thing. You are not sorry, you can't be. You are my best friend , but Kathy made you selfish and that is okay. " Rosie told me.

"How is that okay? Never in my life I felt satisfied. I was not born to love anyone. I have never loved anyone. You are frozen in your body, but I am frozen too. Kathy didn't make me this way, it is all me Rosalie." And that was truth. I have never loved anyone.

When I was kid I met Katherine. Even she was disturbed with my non loving attitude. She tried to compel me to be different, but she couldn't. I am some sort of shield so she was unable to do it. In same time she met Elena. Elena was different. I was loved by everyone, but I never loved back, she was loved and she loved back. Elena and I are twins, but we are so different. Except for same genes, we have nothing in common.

Katherine once called me mystery, but then Elena is child's play. She couldn't hate and to me hate is all I have. I am cruel and selfish. Before I learned what I really am, I thought I am psycho. I had rough childhood. I was moved around with adopted parents. Yes, I know . I am adopted and Charlie is my last stop. My real parents are Isobel and John.

I have never met them, but I know some things about them… John is playing the role of Elena's uncle and Isobel is vampire changed by Damon. From birth to this age Elena never found out truth. She still belive that Jeremy is her brother. I laughed at that, how could she be so stupid, oh if she only knew. Well soon enough she will. Poor girl.

Since my 'job' in Forks is done, well first I have to break someone's heart, but that will happened later. I will go to Mystic falls in day or two, depends. I just hope that I will make big entrance in Mystic Falls. I could go on Elena's doors and say' Hello, I am Bella and you are adopted'. Not good enough. Well I could always pretend that I am Kathy and I'll do it. This will be fun, I can't wait to see the face of my ' I can be compelled 'sister.

"It is okay, because you are able to control your life easily. I know what you were through and if you are not who you are… you would be dead. And we don't need another Elena. Your twin is unbelievable. If you are danger magnet as Eddie boy calls you, Elena is cause." Rosalie said and peered deep in my hateful eyes.

"You are made by devil himself to kill someone who is considered devil." She added.

"Well. You are right, Klaus should fear me. He doesn't stand a chance against me. I was made by devil to become an angel." I laughed.

"You certainly are angel, but some dark angel. Angel of Death maybe?" She laughed too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was actually out of Forks in few hours. And quietly I was thanking dear God who doesn't exist on it. **(An: If this is bothering someone, their problem. In my world God doesn't exist.) **I hated Forks to it's core. To much green. Only good thing in Forks was Rosalie and she is staying there. I can't blame her, she is in love with love.

I was in plane which was about to land in few minutes. I couldn't wait. Kathy will pick me up when I arrive and then… we will go shopping. And I am not lying to. Sure Alice and sparkle poofs thought I hate shopping, but no, I just hate Alice. Who wouldn't hate annoying pixie? sparkle poofs.

My plane landed and I spotted Kathy right away. She already picked my bags and waited with open arms. She wanted hug. How nice. Little miss Petrova is waiting for something probably for the first time in her life.

"Hello Katherine, long time no see." I said and hugged her.

"Well, you know I couldn't just take vacation and came in hello hole of Forks. Could I?" She laughed.

"Actually you could. Because I am a key to your freedom. So Kathy can we go shopping?" I wanted to roll my eyes on her, but I didn't soon enough she won't need me or anyone else in her life, but untill then…

"Big ego Bells?" Kathy laughed." Sure we can, you look desperate."

"Kathy, Kathy… My ego is nothing compared to yours and yours is nothing compared to my anger. For love of all that holly to you, you vagina… Why the hell did I wait so long? Sparkle poofs were so annoying, I mean come on. Animal drinking vampires with bad blood lust, are you kidding me?" I rolled my eyes and laughed while we were walking to her car.

Kathy placed bags in trunk and we were ready to go. Shopping was done in half hour. With me perfect figure I could wear anything. Kathy payed for clothing and I took of to change in changing room. I dressed myself in short white mini dress that barely covered my ass and matched the dress with louboutin heels. My hair flung freely and I just added mascara and red lipstick. I looked hot.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked Kathy .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Mystic Falls is probably smaller than Forks and it is just Forksly poor, if not poorer. Well time for put plan in action. Kathy will be close, but not to close and I will wait for Salvatores in Grill. Desperate place in Mystic Falls. I just can't understand this stupid town. How come a vampire is their best hunter and how come hunter is friend with vampires?

I winked at Kathy and walked in Grill. Place was in full swing, but there was on empty table in back, perfect. Wait for it my prey. Here we go. Blond male, with big smile and no sister. Big applause for Matt Donovan.

"Hey Matty, how are you doing?" I flashed him smile.

"Hey Elena." Then he looked at me, ogled me. "Waiting for someone?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Bella, Bella… Play stupid Elena is.

"Well.." He gestured to my dress.

"I am waiting for Salvatores, you know? Damon and Stefan." I smiled so brightly. Yuck.

"Oh… well. Just don't play with them ,okay?" He said. LOL, it looks like my sister have same reputation like Kathy.

"Of course not, Matty. Oh, you have Stefan's cell number, you do. Can you call him? I forgot my phone at home and Damon and Stefan should be already here…" I gazed in his eyes, he couldn't resist.

"Yeah, sure. Go grab table and I will call them." He is mine now. This was easy. Like with Edward. Sure for Eddie boy I was always playing something, but with Matt who was human, I didn't put lot of effort in playing. It was easy.

"Thank you Matty and could you say that Kathy say hello?" He froze and nodded.

I grabbed table and waited. For five minutes. Seriously? Shouldn't vampires be fast. This is redicioulus . Well at least I got free drinks from horny boys. I started tapping with my fingers when karaoke night started. Well if they don't show up I will have some sort of fun after all.

One blonde was singing desperately. She was all into all attention on me. After her song which was eternal flame ended she rushed in Matty's arms. Well that was apparently Caroline. No Salvatores and no one in line for karaoke. My turn. I rushed to stage , winked at guitarist and whispered name of song. When he nodded, fun started.

_Swinging in the backyard__  
__Pull up in your fast car__  
__Whistling my name __Open up a beer__  
__And you say get over here__  
__And play a video game_

**When I sung that I saw Salvatores enter with Elena, well shit. Now there is two of us. They started looking for Katherine, well me.**

_I'm in his favorite sun dress__  
__Watching me get undressed__  
__Take that body downtown_

**They looked at stage, when I was flirting with guitarist.**  
_  
__I say you the bestest__  
__Lean in for a big kiss__  
__Put his favorite perfume on_

**I pecked on guitarists check**. _Go play a video game_

**I walked on stage like I own it. Damn I do.**  
_  
__It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
__Everything I do__  
__I tell you all the time__  
__Heaven is a place on earth with you__  
__Tell me all the things you want to do__  
__I heard that you like the bad girls__  
__Honey, is that true? _Is it?_  
__It's better than I ever even knew__  
__They say that the world was built for two__  
__Only worth living if somebody is loving you__  
__Baby now you do__Singing in the old bars__  
__Swinging with the old stars__  
__Living for the fame__Kissing in the blue dark__  
__Playing pool and wild darts__  
__Video games__He holds me in his big arms__  
__Drunk and I am seeing stars__  
__This is all I think of__Watching all our friends fall__  
__In and out of Old Paul's__  
__This is my idea of fun__  
__Playing video games__It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
__Everything I do__  
__I tell you all the time__  
__Heaven is a place on earth with you__  
__Tell me all the things you want to do__  
__I heard that you like the bad girls__  
__Honey, is that true?__  
__It's better than I ever even knew__  
__They say that the world was built for two__  
__Only worth living if somebody is loving you__  
__Baby now you do__(Now you do)__  
__(Now you do)__  
__(N-Now you do)__  
__(N-Now you do)__  
__(Now you do)__  
__(Now you do)__It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
__Everything I do__  
__I tell you all the time__  
__Heaven is a place on earth with you__  
__Tell me all the things you want to do__  
__I heard that you like the bad girls__  
__Honey, is that true?__  
__It's better than I ever even knew__  
__They say that the world was built for two__  
__Only worth living if somebody is loving you__  
__Baby now you do__(Now you do)__  
__(Now you do)__  
__(N-Now you do)__Now you do__(N-Now you do)__  
__(Now you do)_

Big applause came, lol I knew I am talented. I winked at guitarist who was as matter as fact hot. I kissed his check and he handed me paper with his number… Yay I am popular.

Show time. I stepped down stage towards table with shooting glares. Elena looks ridiculous. With two Salvatore brothers she looked extremely calm and well safe. Poor girl, she is really stupid and I am related to her.

"Howdy bitches." I greeted them. "Elena and two Salvatores, how nice." I said and sat down.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan greeted me with voice filled with disugust."Is always bad to see you."

"Stefan Salvatore… Tik-Tak. I thought of you better, where is ripper?" I mocked him. You know your past always catches you.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon didn't even play polite. Hot guy knows what he wants.

"Sass, Damon. Guess again… I am not Katherine. "I rolled my eyes."Katherine is with Jeremy, nice brother you have Elena."I smiled at her.

"What did you do you bitch..!? What did you do Katherine?" Elena exploded.

"Oh, me?" I smiled innocently. "Nothing." They let out breath of release."Katherine did." Elena gasped.

"Katheri.." Damon started.  
"I am not her."I stated. They laughed.

"I never thought that Salvatores are so stupid, along with dopleganger… Sad story. I already see end. You will all die… if I don't help you." I mocked at them. I stood up and fixed my dress, I was ready to go. I winked at Damon and leaned to whisper in his ear.

" Blue Camaro Convertible. I will wait for you by Jeremy's." And I was gone. Technically it is Jeremy's house since he is Gilbert true child.

They didn't move a muscle while I was escaping sort of. They were processing what I said. And when I was out of Grill I heard Damon cursing. I stole his keys. Nice car.

Katherine gave me tour in Mystic Falls so I knew where Gilbert house is. It is nice house towards one I lived in Forks, but it was nothing towards Cullen house. I parked Camaro outside house , left keys in car and walked to doors. I wondered if they are open or not so I checked. I pulled doorknob, Jackpot and bingo together, doors weren't locked. seriously?

"Jeremy!?" I called. I heard steps and then I saw him. Nice boy. He looks so much like his parents. Should I feel sorry for him. Maybe. I will play that I am sorry.

"Elena?" He saw me from last step. "Already home?"He was surprised." Katherine problem fixed?" Boy asked.

"Yes, it is all okay now, she won't bother.I hope so." Of course she will I thought. Maybe I could have some fun with him while I am waiting. Sure.

"Okay… Hey Elena are you okay? You look like you could cry." He stated. Poor guy won't know what hit him.

"Um… I am okay…Could you call Bonnie, my phone is dead?" I felt my eyes going glassy, of course he nodded. One fly down, now I need to wait for Bennet witch and stupid excuse of my sister. If I could I would feel sorry for Jeremy, but I don't have that in myself.

He was gone and I decided to find living room. Easy task in this simple house. I sat down on sofa and waited for flys. Where is blade for killing flies? I heard steps, Jeremy came from floor to living room. Oh and someone else arrived. Witch? Vampires? Human?

"Jeremy I want you to know that I am so sorry for your parents. I it wasn't for your sister they would be alive. I am sorry." Good job Bella, win him ower.

"Ele.."

"Jeremy don't listen her, everything she says is lie!" Elena came in screaming.

"Katherine." Jeremy spat. I couldn't help, I rolled my eyes.

"What a stupid group of people. I am not Kathy."Smile." That would mean I am bad, but I am actually worst than devil. So do not try me and remember once for all time I am not Katherine!"

I heard applause from hall. Damon and Stefan. Where the hell were they all this time. They are so slow.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are telling truth, but I know you to well. You acting is Oscar worth. So tell me how did you enter this house? Young Gilbert thought you are Elena?" Damon was trying to process all mess.

"I didn't let her in. When I came downstairs she was already in." Young Gilbert said.

"How did you?" Stefan asked.

"Not now Salvatore.. Jeremy did you call witch?" He nodded. "Well than we shall wait."

"No you shall go out of my house!" Elena yelled at me poor girl she really is stupid.

"Technically it is her's house to Elena." Kathy finally appeared. They all gasped when she stood out of nowhere next to me.

"Finally, I thought you will forget about me, like you did with Cullens, Kathy."Smile and glare.

"Bella, Bella you know how much I love you I couldn't possibly forget you." She squeezed my hand.

"Don't lie to me Kathy. You can't love anyone and we two know how much I am worth, so don't let me pick sides, you might get burn." I smiled wickedly.

"You little bitch. You would be in asylum if it weren't for me. You are nut, with me you are no one and you are wrong you are the one who can't love. I can…" Kathy started shaking.

"You can what? Whole family died because of you. You played with hearts, that is way your head is on price. And let me correct you…" I smiled at her, her eyes were wide open. "With me you are dead." I spat.

Things that followed were to fast for my eyes to see. I got her angry and that resulted badly, for her. She flung me to wall and when I fell to floor she picked me by my throat and squeezed. I felt my body losing air, but didn't bother I laughed in her face, she was pathetic. Jeremy, Elena and Salvatores were staring at us in shock. I recognized their looks. They thought I was psycho, not Kathy.. Well, some things never change.

Katherine was squeezing my throat tighter and tighter. She wanted my fear. She 'll not get it from me. I felt shield of mine expanding from my mind around me. Soon enough she started screaming in pain. She dropped me to floor and looked at her burned hands. She was weak and decided to fed on Jeremy. And than finally Bennet witch arrived. I stood up and walked to Kathy.

"I told you not to push bargains and what did you do?" I stepped at her hand hard and took another hand in my hand. "Kathy, Kathy, promise me.. Will you behave?" I smiled innocently before I started breaking her fingers. She screamed. "So?"

"Yes!" She whispered through screams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"So who are you and why do you look like Katherine and Elena?" Damon asked me.

"I am Isabella Swan, most people call me Bella. And I am doppelgänger, like Elena." I gestured.

"But how?" Elena asked.

"Easy… Elena you are not Gilbert, well you are, but not who you think you are." She looked at me confused. " Stefan why don't you tell her why she looks like Katherine?" Katherine who was sitting next to me smiled.I glared at her.

"I um.. I um ..um…" Stefan couldn't find words to express himself.

"How pathetic, you couldn't tell her. Well I will and won't be polite. Elena you are adopted." She gasped." Your parents are John and Isobel. As John I mean wicked John aka Uncle and Isobel, well she is vampire now. Damon's work." I smiled at her.

"How can you say that so coldly?" That came from Damon?

"Oh please.. I should feel sorry for her? Look at you. You two Salvatores are so stupid, one pathetic human is controlling a ripper and his pushy brother."I spat, I was angry. Why should I feel sorry for her, did anyone feel sorry for me? No!

"You don't know a shit little girl." Damon spat. I laughed.

"You are right, I know too much. I know that Elena had everything on silver plate while I was moved from one home to another. How is that fair? And now you all think that I should feel sorry for my stupid twin sister!" I yelled.

"Bella.." Katherina was trying to calm me down.

"Shut up Katherine! Why should I hold back. I know why I am here. You want freedom and only way to get that is if I or Elena die. And we know that you chose me. Everybody chose me! You left me with Cold ones! So you can fuck around. So no I will not feel sorry for anyone!"

"You know it is not like that Bells, come on. I couldn't stay." Kathy said.

"You couldn't or you didn't want to?" I glared at her. Her eyes met floor. That set me on fire. "I will go now, I hope that Klaus finds you and torture you for all time you were away from him." I walked to doors , but someone stopped me. Jeremy.

"You are her twin?" Jeremy asked looking at Elena.

"Older twin."

**Review.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DARE YOU**

**Chapter three**

**But I have just arrived**

This place is just sick I don't know why I even agreed on helping Katherine, she never cared for me, but then again she came here and then and gave me purpose in my life. I always felt empty and it looks like I will stay like that till I die. I mean what was my purpose, my mother gave me and my twin up and guess who got bitter end. Me! At least I had Rosalie, but I couldn't count on her, she belongs to Cullens.

I was walking to Grill, my heels were killing my, but I didn't notice. I wished to get drunk and forget. Sometimes in my life I actually wished to be compelled, but that ability is stripped away from me. I entered grill once more with tears in corners of my eyes. I sat down on bar stool and waited for Matty to arrive. I seriously hoped he will let me get drunk. I zoned out and started picking out my nails. I felt my eyes filling with tears, I felt sorry for myself. Here I am crying over myself because of my patheticness.

"Hey, Katherine, are you okay?" I heard Matt asking to me.

"I am not Katherine nor am I Elena."I sobbed. I didn't except anything from him, but he surprised me. He came to me and pulled me behind to one of private tables.

"My shift ends well now and I..." He ran his fingers through his hair, he reminded my slightly on Edward, but Matt was human.

"You don't have to do this. What is the point Matt?"He didn't answer. I sobbed again. He sat next to me and put one arm around me. It was simple act, but in same time it wasn't why would he help someone like me. He thought I am Katherine.

"Hey, stop... What is your name?" His blue eyes pierced mine brown ones.

"Isabella." I answered shortly. Afterall my name is all I have. I have no last name, I am not Swan and certainly not Gilbert.

"Well Isabella, do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"No." I shocked away my head.

"Well now you do. Come on." He said and pulled my from my seat.

"Matt. I really don't think you should do this. I mean from all you heard I could be Katherine." I said as we came out of Grill. He stopped and looked in my eyes.

"But you are not." He placed his hand on my chest where my heart is. "You are human just as I am, so let me help you."

"Okay." I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we could play twenty questions, What do you say Isabella?" Matt and I were under blanket in his living room. He was in his pajama and I was in his T-shirt.

"As you say Matty."He smiled" So, start!"

"Okay. Why did you came here with Katherine?" Look in his eyes was mind-blowing, he was confused.

"Um, I think I wanted to have some kind of purpose, but this didn't end well."I looked at him."No my turn."Smile."Why are you so sure that I am not the one who could possibly hurt you?" I asked him. I could ask anything I wanted, but I knew most things about him.

"Well, you can't do any more harm than Elena and Katherine and I knew you would arrive. Bonnie the witch told be about you, she knew it to." I gazed in his eyes and found something familiar. Broken soul.

"She hurt you didn't she? I mean Elena..." I didn't know if I should ask that kind of question or not, but I did.

"Yeah, she did. I mean I knew we wouldn't last, but at least she could say that into my face. But no she lied, played and then ended playing with Salvatores, both Salvatores. I mean I heard stories about Katherine, but in my eyes she is worse!"Matt spilled all his beans about Elena in spat. I laughed and he looked at me strangely. Shit he thought that I am mocking him.

"Shit, sorry Matt. I am not laughing at you. I am laughing fact that someone finally shares my exact thoughts about her." He laughed too.

"Isabella, Isabella you surely are one strange human. So why do you hate your sister?"

"It is really simple. She is a brat. She isn't pleased with things she have and in other hand I never had anything. And now I arrived her so she can live and everyone thinks that I should feel sorry for her." I looked in his eyes which were now only centimeters from mine.

"That is why I already trust you, you aren't her." He whispered last part with deep stare in my eyes.

"What about Caroline? I saw you two at grill..."He cut my sentence.

"Huh, well she is messing with my werewolf best friend, so I said no to her." Matt seemed little sad about it, but he managed to compose himself.

"Well to bad for her." If I see Caro again I will stake her, I know all about Kathy dirty work.

"And why is that?" He turned his head to me and he was even closer to me on his tiny couch. Well fuck it.

"Because if you said yes it would be so wrong of me to do this." I threw blanked down on floor and straddled him. I kissed him and he kissed back. It was amazing because after all that time I forgot that I am human and how nice actually is to be with human . I stopped and peered in his eyes. He kissed me this time and then smiled against my lips. I kissed his jaw and traced my tounge down to his neck. I felt him hardening against my core and truth to be told it affected me as well. I mean Matty was hot and all in right places. Elena is really ungrateful. His shirt was in my way so I grabbed hem of it and pulled it over his head. I kissed my way all way down his stomach and up again. His hand made his way under my shirt and his other hand joined to.

My shirt was on floor in next second. We knew where this is leading us. His hot kisses were now all over my body. Tiny couch became to tiny and he picked me up and carried to bedroom. On our way there he roughly pressed me to wall and I enjoyed every second of it. Yes, it is amazing to be with human. When we finally came to bedroom, he threw me to his bed and stalked towards me. He hovered over me and planted kisses all over my body. I pulled his pajama pants down and we were both left in our undergarments. His thumb slid to remove it when we hear someone clearing his throat.

If anyone excepted me to jump and scream then that kind of person is nuts. I stood up from bed and looked for person with throat which was certainly clear now. Matt stood in front of me and we didn't saw person at first. Just blur of something. Matt turned on light and waited. Young, handsome and blond man stood in front of us.

"Hello Klaus." I greeted him.

"Well hello there Elena..."He mocked." oh.. and of course your boy Matt." He smirked."I'm little confused my dear what are you doing with him instead of Salvatores? You got bored of playing like Katherine?" Klaus asked.

"You really shouldn't compare Kathy and me Klaus." I said after I swallowed extreme need to correct him about me name. Hello? I am Isabella bitch.

"I can do whatever I please so...humor me and say why I shouldn't?" Klaus poured. Damn it, smartass. I really need to think before I say a thing to this man.

"Well Nikolaus ..." He cut me.

"Klaus for you my dear." He flashed me a smile.

"As you wish Klaus. So.. as you can see"I gestured to my almost naked body."I have bigger boobs and better ass."I smiled to him. He grinned, but he knew that wasn't real answer.

In seconds he was in front of me and he cupped my check. I didn't understand why he is doing that, but I didn't care. I was actually worried about Matty, poor guy, trouble always knocks on his doors first. "Matt you may dress yourself up." He turned his head to Matt, but then brought it over to m face. "Oh and you Elena, don't rush. I am enjoying my view. Nice body you have here." I stared in his eyes as he stared in mine too. His seemed to be excited, he finally found doppelgänger who is balm for eyes in same time. He wanted both. My blood with which curse would be broken and my body which he wanted to take and claim.

"I hope your bags are packed my precious."He stalked even closer he was before. He bend down and placed his nose in crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply.

"So delicious my precious." He moaned.I didn't move. I stared at him with confusion. How the heck he didn't sensed it? Well better for me.

"Make me forget." I whispered. His head shock and eyes widen in ave. He didn't expect this. I took of my vervain necklace that was hanging from my neck and gave it to Matt. I am terrific actress. I wore that shit with no need. I am amazing. Klaus was still processing, but he nodded.

"As you wish love." He grinned again. Stupid original. "From now from on you will forget about you life before me, there is none, just me. I am your everything same as you are to me. I am your lover and you are mine, you love me so you will do everything for me. " I saw his blue eyes getting widder and how he tries to compel me. "But before you do that you will answer one of my questions and I want truth." He flashed me smile. "Why I shouldn't?"

"Stefan is Kathy's favourite, I would go for Damon." Well that is the best I got. believable and stupid as Elena. Well played Bella darling.

"Go one." He is all into his own movie.

"I am your lover, you love me, I will do everything for you because I am yours." I let small breath out and smiled at him. He actually believed everything I just said, how sad.

"Come on my beautiful love, I have lots of love to show you." He took my arm, kissed it and picked me up bridal style. Matt was left there standing confused. I was just bein carried away by man everyone hate.

Klaus placed me in back of black SUV. Much for my surprise he sat in backseat next to me when someone else drove. I was practically naked and I felt cold. Klaus hand was at first rubbing against mine, but after some time he pulled his shirt over head and gave it to me. I dressed myself fast and before I knew it I was being carried to one room of oversized mansion. He placed me on bed gave me foul-mouthed kiss. I kissed him back and begged him to stay with me through night. And he did. He pulled his pants down and his shirt over my head before he laid down on bed. He took blankets, covered us with them and pressed his dead warmth to my skin. I fell asleep his firm arms pulled me closer to his body and he kissed me again.

Well it looks like he is obsessed with me. Well Elena, but my body. He believed in power of his compulsion, so it is on me to make it believable. Ask stupid questions and act like I am in love with him, desperately. This will be a fun. I wonder how much I will need to wait before sacrifice. Sooner it comes, sooner we are done here.

**An: This is like beginning of Klaus end. It will take time. And well I will explain Matt-Bella relationship, it is little confusing, I know.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**KPOV**

**KLAUS TOOK HER**

"So do you care to explain Katherine?" Damon asked and from his voice I could tell that he is waiting for opportunity to stake me.

"Explain what? Isabella? Oh, let me see... Isabella was my way out, but same apply to Elena. Without Bella we are all dead." I spat.

"What do you mean my way out?! I just met her and she is already saving me?!" Doppelganger half screamed half asked. Elena really is trouble.

"You are doppelgänger and as that you die in curse." Growl escaped my lips.

Wow they shuted up. They were all silent, but Stefan surprised me most. He still didn't say anything. He is in his own world. probably pretending that I don't exist. Good luck with that. Witch was fun to watch. That little Birdy knows something. Witchy's eyes were going up and down, left and right. I shot glares at her, she felt creeps and looked up. Yes, you do know.

Bennett witches are always useful. I had Emily, Elena has Bonnie. They are useful, but they always pick wrong side. So there is no good in helping doppelgänger, except of course if you are Isabella's side. That girl is weapon, the greatest weapon and if she change her mind and pick other side, she won't have mercy. Isabella is human, but I am afraid of her more than of Klaus. Isabella has protection of dead witches, she can end who ever she please.

Bennett witch Bonnie, was struggling with herself. She was in process of deciding, she was picking sides. A lot of people died because of Elena and it looks like Bonnie won't tolerate that any longer. Smart girl. I knew how Bonnie feels, in one hand Elena is her friend and in other there is Isabella to whom she felt drawn. Surprise, surprise. Isabella often has that kind of effect. Bonnie pulled herself out of trance and walked to me. All eyes on us. Stefan wanted to stop her, but she inflicted him pain. She touched my hand. I watched Bennet witch with adoration, now she knows in what place she is. Between two fires, all of us in room plus Isabella and Klaus.

*Magic, or _Witchcraft_, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic is a _genetic_ heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery.* There are several types of magic and it looks like because of Elena , Bonnie already tipped in dark magic. Magic powers, spells, tools and rituals became her everyday reality. She lost her Grams and why... Elena.

"Klaus." Bonnie whispered. "Witches were right, he will come her for doppelgänger." Bonnie's gaze collided with mine. "You escaped him."She let go of my hand.

"Yes." I told her and never let her gaze go.

"And now for your freedom you need Isabella who is connected to my line of witches. Why?" Bonnie stated.

"She is a key. While Elena is doppelgänger of Tatia, Isabella is mine. " Wow, I have actually said truth.

"She is better copy of original. I thought you are heartless, but no. You actually have heart while Isabella truly doesn't." Witch finally put two and two together.

"Wait, that means that she won't stop. You, Katherine cared for someone, so you had something to lose and Isabella doesn't care for anybody so that makes her free from weaknesses." Elena joined into conversation. Well she isn't as stupid as I thought.

"Bravo ." I applause and turned to Bonnie." Touch her." I kinda ordered.

Bennet witch is smarter than it looks. Bonnie suffered from lost because of Elena and witches are famous for changing sides. After all if places were switched, Bonnie would be friend of Isabella and all this trouble would be worked out with ease. Isobel decided wrongly. Bennet witch walked to Elena who's eyes were widen in horror. Even Elena sensed change with her witchy friend. Bonnie held her hand out and waited for Elena. Elena set glares in my direction, I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. Elena gave her hand for Bonnie and waited. Their hands were in contact for second before Bonnie pulled her hand back like she got burn.

"What do you see Bonnie?" I asked her softly.

"She dies." Salvatores were at their feet. "If Klaus gets her." Bennett witch turned to face me. "What would happen if their places were switched?" Nice question.

"Your Grams lives, no one dies. And Klaus... We shall see. It depends on Isabella personally. She will always chose herself. She won't care who dies if she lives." And that was truth. Bonnie nodded and stood next to me. My dear Elena, you have just lost you bff. Bonnie picked side.

Salvatores remained silent. There really isn't much to tell. You can't command to witch. Elena was furious and Jeremy was trying to calm her down. But I felt change in him. He knew meaning of this. If Isabella was here instead of Elena, his parents would live. And there was Bonnie of course. Gilbert boy was in love with Bennett witch. And that was like adding fuel on fire. He will pick sides too, when Isabella show her face again. If she does. I just hope that she won't pick Klaus's side. Because then, I die, Elena die and all who tries to help us, well Elena. There isn't much people who would help me.

I wondered where she is. If she runs and escapes Klaus who still doesn't know of her existence, sacrifice ritual won't happen because she has moonstone with her. Elena lives. If he finds me, I will be tortured for all time I was running from him. And if Isabella stays, allows Klaus to find her, I really don't know what will happen. Who knows which side she will pick. I was deep into thinking when I heard sound of engine from outside. Someone was pulling in Gilbert's driveway.

"Expecting someone?" I turned to duo Gilberts. They shocked their head in no.

Damon walked to window and pulled edge of curtain to side. His eyes scanned space outside and he sighed in relief. I suspected to see someone familiar, but not Jenna or John because then Salvatores would screamed at me to leave. I heard steps on porch and doorbell rang. Jeremy squeezed Elena's hand once more before he walked to get doors. Jeremy was his normal self, so he nonchalantly pulled door knob and stepped aside. Matt Donovan stormed into house without invitation. He looked around the room at every person before he rushed to Bonnie. He gave his hand to her. Bonnie's gaze flashed to me and then back to Matt. What the heck is going on?

"He took her." Bonnie whispered. Who took who? Oh my God.

"Do something about it Bonnie. He compelled her. She, she told him to compel her to forget.. " Matt's voice was breaking. I smell trouble. He met her too.

"Why is bartender freaking out?" Damon's arrogant ass asked.

"Klaus took Isabella, is that right Matt?" I asked although it was not necessary, I knew answer.

"Yeah, he thought that she is Elena and than compelled her to come with him." Matt sobbed, yeah trouble caused by doppelgänger blood.

"And why are you sobbing then Matt?" Elena asked. Stupid girl, she has someone like Matt and doesn't even know.

"Shut up, if it wasn't for you, she would stay here!" Matt yelled on Elena. Yes all sings are proving that I am right. Elena was horrified. I walked to Matt.

"Matt sweetie, look at me." I catched forming tear in corner of his eye. Salvatores were horrified more than Elena. "She is going to be okay. Now tell me what did she do? Did she leave anything with you." I asked him and wanted to calm him down. This case is caused by my blood, so my blood will solve this.

"She left necklace with me Katherine and then told Klaus to make her forget. Why am I feeling like this? " Matt Donovan sobbed as I pulled him on couch. Salvatores were glaring at me hard.

"Matty listen to me." He did. "You will now give necklace to Bonnie." He wanted to say something, but I stopped him by putting finger on his lips. "She wanted this, she waited for sacrifice for years, this is her way of getting me free..."

"But.." He cut me, but I cut him too.

"No buts, she can't be compelled. She is shield and with that shield she can escape any mental or physical danger. Now please give necklace to Bonnie." I requested. Matt pulled his hand in pocket and pulled out necklace. He place it in my hand and I gave it further to Bonnie. I gazed into his eyes.. "Matt you are feeling like that because you are her follower. The one who will do anything to keep her safe." " And you are doing great job, but you need to let her go." I compelled him and he left.

"Okay what was that? What is follower'" Damon asked. How suitable.

"He is follower as I said. And that is something what every doppelgänger have in common. Originally, Tatia was followed by Klaus and I believe you met Elijah, I was protected by Trevor, Isabella is protected by Matt and possibly originals, Elena is protected by Damon although I am not so sure..."

"And why is that?" Damon spat.

"Because you became obsessed with her because of Isabella. You know in Forks, you pulled her out of water and nurses told you she is Elena Gilbert and that is how you ended in Mystic Falls..." Damon flew me into wall and grabbed me by my throat. When Bennet witch gave him pain screamed for her to stop. Poor guy.

"I opened medallion and found note in it... It is for you Katherine..." I was in front of her in seconds as she read note out loud.

_"Game on Kathy, don't die when I am not near. I still didn't pick side." _Now I am horrified._Review_

_* Used from vampire diaries wikia_

**So this is chapter four. I explained relationship between Matt and Bella and after this there is Bella POV coming about life with Klaus.**

**Happy New Year**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Soon,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	5. Chapter 5

So guys, today is my B-day and I am using this opportunity to tell you.

Also this is AN, because school is pushing it boundaries and I don't know when I will update again. I am sorry, but I can't help it. I will update, but it will be much slower.

Sorry again,

Wicked Daphne


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

**IF IT TURNS THAT THEY CAN LOVE, I AM DEAD**

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed _

_ Demons~Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**KPOV**

Full moon, after full moon. Month after month, I was getting annoyed. I was often left alone in Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was engrossed by Elena after she asked about Isobel and didn't about Isabella. Stefan maybe isn't big fan od Damon, but he will always try keep him alive. And Damon, well Damon was Damon. Always working for his own gain.

There was no trace of Isabella, she didn't make any contact. Bonnie the witch, couldn't locate her or send her message. Klaus's witches and warlocks were doing great job. I didn't know if Klaus is dead or not, if I am free or not and most important if Isabella is alive. _  
_

Never in my life I was religious, I never believed in God. That is crap, but now, when I am dependent on someone and don't know it's fate, I found myself praying silently. She better be alive, he must already be dead, but... There is always but. She was angry when he picked her, she maybe changed her mind and took place on Klaus's side. She is worse than me, she is my improved version.

I fear her. She was taken three months ago and I... I miss her. Through last years she was my hope. I am on run for five hundred years and I am tired of it. I don't know what my fate is, she said in note that I must stay alive, she isn't finished with me. I found that strange. No, it actually felt about her like I thought about Klaus. He is up for revenge and she is too.

I have no seconds thoughts. Isabella is driven lot by anger and she is moody. If she changed sides, Elena will die instead of her, Klaus will live and I will run, but not only from Klaus. I will run from Isabella. Big if.. I don't know if she is alive. By all I know, sacrifice may happened in pass three months. With Isabella, Klaus had everything. Witch, his servants, Madox is dead, but Greta is always ready to do a spell. Werewolf was easy to pick, for all I know about them, werewolves travel in packs so Klaus could have more than one. Vampire, even easier, sacrifice ones who betrayed you or simply snap neck of mere human. Doppelganger, Isabella who agreed to come with him. And lastly moonstone...

"What about moonstone Katherine, is Klaus in possession of it?". Damon took sip of his third glass of bourbon this morning.

He finally understood what happened in Forks, so he was moody. He was angry at me for not being in tomb and then about making him obsessed about Bella. Now when he knows that Elena is unimportant, he is trying his ways to find Isabella. He flipped every page of every book ever written about Originals, hybrids, vampires, witches and Petrovas twice. He interrogated me, called that seer of Cullens and forced Bonnie to summon her ancestors. Poor witch had full hand of work, but that work paid off.

Bennett witch became stronger by doing all spells. She practiced a lot and story goes on. Stefan and Jeremy found old grimoire in Gilbert lake house along with weapons to kill vampires. The Martins became useful too. Elijah's warlocks who wanted their dear Greta back both died by my hands and their grimoires became so much more useful to Bonnie than to pile of ashes. Stupid warlocks wanted to bring Elijah back to life after Elena stabbed him with dagger dipped in white oak tree ashes.

"What about it?" I replied as I came to senses that Damon is waiting for my answer.

"I read somewhere, just wait..." He flipped pages in one old cumbersome book. Dust erupted from it. "Here. For breaking The Curse of the Sun and Moon person must have some special ingredients. The ingredients for the breaking of the curse are a witch, a werewolf, a vampire,the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger and the moonstone. So do you have it?" Damon sipped again from his glass.

"Nope, I exchanged it for my freedom in 1864. I gave it to George Lockwood. He was sloppy dog." I laughed at that thought. Damon glared at me. It was so fun to watch him. Before I brought it up, he hated Isabella and now he is doing all to bring her back. "But..." I started teasing.

"But what? Do you know where is it?" Damon was angry now, he was not in mood for being teased.

"I don't have idea where is it, but I know who has it."

"So, come on we should pick it before Klaus does." Damon persisted.

"Manson Lockwood found it, but he doesn't have it."I took little break, I wanted drama. God I was bored. "Isabella has it." Damon spat his bourbon out.

"What is wrong with that girl? If Elena is cause of all trouble then Isabella is trouble magnet." He said, probably to me, but he was occupied with staring at fireplace.

So he agrees about Elena. I really don't know why we are keeping her around. All she cause is trouble and unneeded attention. Now when Klaus has doppelgänger world can not now that there is one more. Elena is stubborn, but at least I was not dealing with her instead of Isabella. Isabella was voice of reason and Elena is just trouble. Her best friend stood next to me, her brother, Jeremy also did the same. He and Stefan really are disgusted by Elena. Only one that still is on Elena's side is Blondie and God I don't know why I didn't kill her yet.

Damon exhaled out long breath. He was frustrated, miserable and vampire, true jackpot especially if you are human, he will eat you right away. Who know what is going through his mind or better what is going through Isabella's mind. That girl is mystery.

* * *

**BPOV**

Three months! I am stuck with cursed hybrid now for three months. This is unbelievable. Before he dies, I will torture hell out of him. For three months that I am with him he never brought up sacrifice or when it will happen. Nothing, zero, niets, nada. I am becoming more miserable creature than cursed Klaus, his mere victims and Cullens together.

From Katherine's stories, this man should be wise, revengy, heartless and frightening. I saw none. He is stupid as hell, I am experienced liar, but Katherine would sometime catch me in lie. But not Klaus, this man, vampire-werewolf was getting on my nerves. He is old as fuck and he can't tell that I am lying to him for last three months. This is beyond my words. He is always by my side. He is watching me like most interesting movie ever. He takes me to long walk, prepare my meals and keeps me entertained. For most of time I need to stop myself from giggling.

First week he told every one of his servants to take long vacation. Did you ever see vampire falling in shock? Well I did. People, whatever kind they were all stared at him like he is gone nuts untill he yelled at everyone to get the hell out of his way. Since then we are, God knows where, in house at beach. He is making me swim with him and going to local parties. Since I am pretending to be under his compulsion, I can't exactly tell him no. I'm supposed to be Elena and Klaus is supposed to be everything I have. Sick.

Since none of his servants came along, he almost burned kitchen first week. Oh God, how hard I would laugh, but kill me I am Elena now. That night he took me to restaurant instead of his cooking. While he was doing what he was doing, my brain was running marathon. I thought about every detail about me. I was(n't) compelled to think of Klaus as my lover, so for every possibility he could ask I had story. If he tried to ask me about how we met I prepared story that we in London, for my hobbies I would say I sing and draw. I actually did that a lot, I hummed when ever I heard any song and sung along, I would draw something and try to stay undercover.

While he was out, waiting for prey, feeding, I tried to find as much as I could about Klaus. Sure Kathy did do job well, but you shall never know what cursed hybrid could ask. I stuck to my story and according to it I knew what he was. When I first acknowledge that I know Klaus froze, but I played good girl and reminded him on 'no secrets darling'. I figured if he thinks that I believe I am with him, than after some time in our 'relationship' he told me.

Life on beach gets hot, so my clothes was just that hot. My wardrobe was filled with designer clothing, pretty clothing, heels, flats, dresses, shorts, t-shirts, colorful bikinis and lots of lace. Mostly of lace. Me being great pretender, I wore laced nightgowns to sleep and I am certain Klaus enjoyed. View was great, I am aware of my sexy being, but Klaus is aware of his too.

While we were on beach, I always chose sexist bikinis to tease him. If he doesn't want to sacrifice me, what the hell does he want? So I teased him, although I am sure it wasn't anything like that, to his eyes I am human and he can do what ever he please with me. If he was enjoying his view that I was certainly enjoying it too. He might not be my favourite person, but since I am lonely as hell here, he is my favourite body to watch.

Klaus is handsome man, there is no point in denying it. His hair would always shine so brightly on the Sun, his eyes were captivating and that is only on his head. Rest of his body is even more honey made. Klaus is piece of candy. Man candy. He is 5'11", tall, lean and his abs looked delicious. So when we were on beach he acted like normal boyfriend would except he didn't kiss me as the night he 'compelled me'. We swam together, he would hug me, we would lay on hot sand. I noticed that he wore his daylight ring whole time. My head was placed against his chest, our legs were tangled together and he was playing with my hair as I placed kisses down his stomach. He was grinning like idiot whole time. Yeah, I really wanted him to kill me that time he was so damn nice to me. When ever some of my hair was loosely around my face, he placed it behind be ear and touched my check. That was getting me frustrated. Sacrifice should happen so I can go home... Home? Wait a sec, I don't have home, but still I can't pretend forever.

One night two months ago, we came from party in local club. We weren't tired so we left for midnight swimming. Water was perfect. Moonlight increased my beauty as Klaus said. Things changed. Klaus was closer to me than ever, whole night at club we danced, even slow dances. He acted like we are made each for other, I was freaking out, but I didn't want to blow everything up. His eyes never left mine, he held his arms protectively around me. I figured lets have some fun, I teased him, we laughed and he grabbed my ass. I smiled wickedly at him. It was strange to see hybrid doing what he does.

He pulled me out of club and carried me bridal style with vamp speed on beach. Once we were there he removed his clothes before I could blink and that left him only in trunks. He pulled my dress over my head cause he knew I am wearing bikini under it and flew me to water. We swam a little, but we didn't stay there for long. Hybrid bought ice cream and wanted to eat it. Strange man.

He picked our things and called on me to wait because I already made my way to house. So I waited for second and then he appeared in front of me. He was even stranger then before. I heard him muttering something, but I didn't catch all words. Klaus stared at me, I stared back. Suddenly he took my hand in his. I didn't even settled at this and he begun to lean down. Clothes he picked before were again on floor, his arms were around me bringing me closer, I knew what this meant, I placed my hands on his neck and waited. He kissed me! Cursed moron of hybrid kissed me. Sure kiss was amazing, his hands were pulling me closer while our tounges fought for dominance. He kissed my jaw and all way down to neck before he stopped.

His forehead rested on mine and he gazed in my muddy eyes. I couldn't help, but wonder. Is Klaus starting to develop feelings for me? I don't know answer, yet. I really don't know what happened two months ago. But I know that Klaus never forced me into something since. Every night, day we kissed. In more than one situation I found myself straddling him, but nothing else happened. Every night, we sleep next each other. My head resting on his chest, his arm around me and and our legs tangled.

What the fuck is happening?

* * *

**KPOV**

I am annoyed. Elena freed Elijah and made a deal with him, stupid girl. What kind of deal you need if your sister is already dealing with problem. Elijah was pleased to see me, stupid Original. I wanted to run head over heels, but he never done anything. He is just always around and that is annoying because Damon and I can't speak freely about Isabella. Elijah can't know that there is another doppelgänger although he is interested in why Klaus didn't pick Elena yet.

He is staying in Salvatore boarding house. Damon is going nuts. Stefan is always with Jeremy so he isn't much around. Since he lost interest in Elena, he does what he wants. He even drinks human blood and Elijah is helping him with control. At least Elijah is being useful. Oh, and there is one more thing he is useful, he explained curse, I knew there is something more about that curse, but I didn't have resources.

I called Cullen seer last night. I asked her if Isabella made any decision or something. Seer was useless, she doesn't see anything and I frankly don't understand why. I saw Klaus witches few days ago and that meant that they are not blocking visions. Crap, it must be Isabella's shield than. I got few informations from witches, well not personally, Elijah asked what is his dearest brother doing. Why sacrifice didn't happened yet. They didn't do god wording thanks dear God. Witches know that Klaus has doppelgänger, but Elijah doesn't. He thinks Elena is up to be sacrificed.

Damon and I eavesdropped and found useful information. Sacrifice didn't happen yet. Elijah asked how so and witches answered that Klaus doesn't have moonstone yet. Damon and I flashed in boarding house then and laughed our asses off. Elena was in house so she asked what. We just laughed harder and told her to stab Elijah back to dead, he isn't needed.

Isabella still isn't sacrificed, he isn't dead and I am not free, but this was the best thing that happened in long time. Isabella is alive and probably still playing. I can imagine her earning Klaus's trust before she ends him. That is probably what she is doing. Earning his trust, fooling him and when time comes she will give him moonstone.

Isabella is wicked girl, always was. She will fool him and have him where she wants. He will end in her hold and that will be his end. I wonder, where are they, witches doesn't know. No one knows. Damon and I celebrated a little. Elijah came back to house and made himself a home with bourbon. This really is fun thing, I was right. Original brothers are Isabella's followers. Klaus is with her and Elijah is here, but I see that he doesn't have that pull with Elena.

What can I say, double trouble, tripple fun. Just like in beginning when I first met Isabella. I watched her grow up and she was wicked little thing. Just like I was with only difference, she knew her fate all along. I didn't. I remember how she got involved with Klaus problem few years back. At first it was just for fun, but then I DARE YOU was said.

**Review. **

**I needed to update this, so review. I am sorry for mistakes, just like always. So tell me what you are thinking. Things just got complicated even more. Will Klaus found out truth before it is too late or will he die without idea of it. What is Elena up to and most important what it Bella up to?**

**Wicked Daphne**


End file.
